


Mate-napped

by InDepth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Teen Wolf, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDepth/pseuds/InDepth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hale fire, Laura and Cora were able to move on with their lives and begin rebuilding the pack after finding their mates. The same can't be said for Derek. So every year on his birthday, Laura and Cora, being the good sisters they are, kidnap 5 girls and bring them to Derek to pick from. When Stiles is the witness to one of these kidnappings happening to one of his closest friends, Lydia Martin, he tries saving her, but just ends up being tossed in the back of the van with the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate-napped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time trying to write fan fiction, so I hope you don't hate it too much!

The day Derek usually dreads is quickly approaching. His birthday. His sisters have been on a crazy mission to have him mated so he can be "just as happy as we are, Der." It really made him grind his teeth. Did he want to find his mate? Of course. Did he want abducting innocent girls and putting them to trial in front of a bunch of werewolves to be the way he met his mate? Hell no. It was basically a sacrifice.

Derek would never admit this, but he is actually quite the hopeless romantic. He craves the first meeting story, maybe by having their eyes lock from across the room. He craves the awkward initial meeting of the family, maybe where his sisters pretend to give his mate a hard time, but actually love them because they know his mate would make him happier than anything.

Instead he got whatever this cave man style, kidnap-a-bride crap was.

He wasn't sure how they always pulled it off while also maintaining their secret. It's like they picked the most materialistic, oblivious girls, dropped them at his feet, and convinced them to stay for awhile by spewing off some top secret, reality TV bullshit. And it worked! Right now his sisters were gone, searching the country for who they felt would fit their image of Derek's mate.

Groaning, Derek slams his head against the wall behind him, and looks up at his bedroom ceiling. "Dammit."

\---

Stiles is perplexedly looking at the campus map thinking he must have it upside down, or maybe the wrong map. He is standing in the middle of the library quad at Sacramento State University... at least he thinks he is in the middle of the library quad. He looked to his left and saw a large building that read "BRIGHTON HALL". Through the glass doors he sees Lydia asking for the path to Shasta Hall. Lydia and the guy giving her directions are both pointing around wildly in what seems to be 10 different ways at once. Finally, they shake hands and Lydia turns back to Stiles, dropping her stunning, "give me what I want," 1,000-wat smile, and fixes him with a menacing glare. Stiles just raises one limp hand and grins back at her sheepishly.

Stiles had insisted on walking them around the campus himself instead of getting a tour guide and they couldn't really find much of anything despite Stiles' awesome navigation skills. Essentially, it was already 9:30 at night and they had been walking around this campus all day.

Lydia exits through the large glass doors and a sudden, quick breeze flings the information brochure, given to her by the friendly stranger, out of her hand towards the left side of the building. With an annoyed sigh she follows it and when she bends down to pick the brochure up, a black gloved hand slides around the front of her face, another sliding around her waist, and she is pulled into the shadows on the side of the building.

It only takes a stunned second before Stiles is running after Lydia and whoever the hell just totally kidnapped her! Stiles makes it just in time to see Lydia being dumped into a van idling on the curb. He rushes at the figure dressed in all black, swinging his backpack wildly. The person turns, street lamp illuminating their face and it's... a female? This makes Stiles hesitate just long enough for the woman to land a solid kick to his temple. Stiles hits the ground unconscious and is loaded into the back of the van along with Lydia.

"So," Cora begins as she slides into the passenger seat, "slight miscalculation. There's a dude in the back"

Laura rolls her eyes at her younger sister and throws the van into drive. "Dammit."

\---

Laura and Cora were gone for a total of 9 days. Nine.

Derek heard the van idling up the gravel path and internally began to panic. He did not want to go through this again.

The routine usually went like this: the first day Laura and Cora slip the girls into a false sense of comfort, getting them worked up about being "chosen" and their potential for landing a hot hubby. They tell the girls that it is all a super secret reality TV show for soulmates, and even make other members of the pack follow these girls around with video cameras. The whole day is spent getting them pampered to meet Derek, who is usually hidden somewhere out in the preserve. The second day Laura and Cora corral Derek into the house and force him to greet the women, basically parading him around so the women feel there is something they can actually get out of all the crazy that happens to them. That night there is a big birthday bash and Derek has to reveal whether or not he senses mate potential in any of the women. He never does.

This time, however, Derek is fed up with this game of "Pick-a-Mate". After five years and twenty five odd women, he is done.

He waits until Laura and Cora have set the women down in the main living room and they all begin waking up. When he hears a whispered, "What the hell?" he makes his way down the stairs and into the living room.

Laura and Cora are standing in the middle of the room with bright smiles plastered across their faces. The women are seated in a half circle , backs toward Derek, looking around at each other in bewilderment.

The first one to speak up is a small red head, "What is this? People will be looking for me."

"Yeah, what the fuck?" a blonde agrees from the loveseat to Derek's right.

The other three women remain silent, looking to Cora and Laura as they seem to be the only ones who know anything since they're both standing. Derek opens his mouth to say something when a loud groan comes from behind the loveseat the blonde is sitting on. Everyone's heads sharply turn to the source of the sound, except Laura who is pointedly glaring at Cora.

Everyone jumps in surprise as a young man shoots up to his feet from behind the couch, looks around the room, light brown eyes locking on Cora and Laura, and hollers, "You!" The young man has a finger pointing accusingly at his two sisters. Laura is only looking more peeved while Cora actually looks... guilty. 

"Abductors! Perpetrators! I've been adult-napped! You will be hearing from my-"

"Stiles!" the red head cuts off the-- Stiles'? rant...

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Derek hears Laura mumble.

"Oh, Lydia! My strawberry-blonde goddess! Did they hurt you?" Stiles asks the strawberry blonde?, Lydia, as he stumbles around the loveseat and over to where she is sitting on the couch, in between two other women, in front of Derek.

However, Stiles stops half way to her, and being the first to notice Derek's presence, stares at him. This causes everyone else in the room to look at Derek as well. Though Derek had planned on getting all of their attention anyways, being the focus of the boy in front of him triggers some kind of vibration under his skin.

Now that Derek has a good look of the other guy, he realizes that Stiles is... sort of beautiful. His hair is short, but just long enough that Derek could run his fingers through it. Maybe even tug. He has kissable, pouty lips, and a mole near the corner of his mouth that Derek could just-- 

Uh-oh.

Overpowered by the feelings that were stirring within him, caused by looking at Stiles, Derek doesn't notice that his eyes began to glow an ethereal blue until Laura gives a warning shout, "Derek!"

But he can't look away from Stiles, who now looks more confused than on the edge of anger fueled hysteria.

"So, uh, you're a werewolf," Stiles states.

This statement leaves the Hales in shock, while Lydia and three of the other girls only look at him in curiosity. The fifth girl, however, freaks.

A small brunette screams, jumps to her feet, shoving Stiles out of the way, and makes a break for the exit, an archway opposite of the one Derek stands under, behind Laura and Cora which leads to the kitchen. Cora grabs the girl before she can make it further than three feet, pulls a small cloth from her back pocket, and presses it over the brunette's mouth and nose. Instantly the girl's eyes roll back and she collapses into Cora'a arms.

Another of the girls who remained silent until now speaks up, "You all need to explain what's going on. Now." She looks tense and ready to fight.

Before either of the Hale siblings get a word in Alicia Boyd-Hale, Cora's wife, walks into the room from behind Derek, her brother following closely behind, and yells, "Surprise! Congratulations on being our newest contestants on Find My Mate!"

Her chipper mood is a bright contrast to the feel of rest of the room and it throws everyone off. No one responds except for Cora with a, "That was good, Honey."

"This is so twisted," Stiles remarks, but there is no venom lacing his words.

"Find My Mate?" the woman who had demanded an answer before asks. "You've got to be kidding. Look, I don't know much about all your wolfy sex rituals and such, but I'm going to have to pass on this."

Lydia stands, nodding, "Me, too. Lets go, Stiles." As Lydia proceeds to leave she grabs Stiles' hand in her own. This causes a possessive wave of envy to roll through Derek.

"Don't go," Derek pleads without thinking. Pleads? Fucking pleads? He must be losing his mind.

His sisters look at him with mixed expressions of surprise and disbelief.

"Stop," Laura commands in her Alpha voice. "You are all going to sit and we are going to explain just what is happening. Your lack of surprise at knowing what we are is a bit concerning. Even if you do not wish to participate in what we've brought you here for, I have some questions of my own. The safety of my family and my pack comes first. I need to make sure you will not leave here only to return with a price on our heads."

The remaining girls and Stiles look at each other in some kind of silent communication. Derek guesses they all agree because Lydia simply sits back down on the couch puling Stiles down next to her to sit where the small brunette had once been.

Laura dismisses Boyd and Alexis and sends Cora to put the unconscious girl away in one of the guest rooms to deal with later.

"Well," Laura starts. "Where to begin?"

\---

With Derek listening, and stealing glances at Stiles, and Laura doing most of the speaking they find out a lot about their newest guests. The girl's names are Lydia, Erica, Braeden, and Kira. Then there is Stiles. He and Lydia come from the same pack based in Sacramento. Surprisingly, they're both from Beacon Hills, but the pack had moved on once they all graduated high school because their Alpha had told them of another Alpha who had family ties here and was claiming the territory. They didn't find it a problem to move on since they were all spreading out to go to college anyways.

They are the same pack who had ended up putting Peter away in Eichen. Neither Derek or his sisters blame them for that. One visit had made it clear that their uncle had completely lost his mind. Especially when he shattered his own hands trying to break through the creature proof glass to reach Laura, screaming about how he needed to kill her because it was the only way to bring about justice for their broken family. Laura and Cora had both cried seeing Peter like that, but Derek had only felt soul penetrating guilt.

Laura clearly remembers meeting the True Alpha Scott McCall from when she first moved her family back out here. He was kind and fair, but very protective of his pack, refusing to let Laura meet any of them or even know their names, he also had politely declined any kind of an alliance and said he just wanted his pack to live "happily and simply." Laura thought the kid was a bit weird, but respected his wishes and did not pursue him or his pack any further.

Stiles was a human who only dabbled a bit in magic and Lydia was a banshee. Laura nodded knowingly when Lydia revealed this about herself, but Derek knew she has no idea what that will mean and that she will be extra careful around Lydia from now on.

Braeden was a mercenary who had been undercover in San Diego looking for a woman who was only known as "The Desert Wolf" when she had been grabbed. Derek noticed Laura's fists close tightly together at the word "mercenary" and apparently so had Braeden because she said, "Don't worry. Though I love a good paycheck, I won't go after anyone without a logical reason."

"You kill supernatural people for a living?" Kira questions, eyes wide.

"Oh, I'll kill anyone for the right price, supernatural or not. Girls gotta eat," Braeden laughs.

Kira swallows thickly. She is a lightning kitsune who had recently transferred to Humboldt State University and had not encountered any other supernatural creatures (that she knew of) until today. Her mom is very protective and wants her family to blend in with humans as well as possible.

The only one who had not yet shared a lot about themselves is Erica. She said she too is a werewolf, but neither Derek or Laura can smell evidence of it on her. It is unnerving. Erica tells them that it is because she learned to hold her scent within to keep herself from being detected by other werewolves. Other than that, she wants to keep where she is from and how she became a werewolf to herself. Both Laura and Derek assume this means Erica is an Omega.

In return, Laura shares some details about herself and the rest of her pack. There are nine people total within the Hale pack. The relation between Laura, Derek and Cora came as no surprise. The other two every one had seen are Alicia and Vernon Boyd. They're brother and sister. Alicia is Cora's mate, but is still human. When Alicia had told her brother about marrying a werewolf, he had demanded the bite in order to be able to better protect his sister. Those not currently present in the house are Laura's human husband and mate, Zane, their daughter Talia, and two betas Issac and Malia. However, they will all be returning this night.

That left the girl Cora had carried away earlier, but she would probably just be given some memory powder and taken somewhere close to where she had been taken. She will wake up with little to no memory of the past week and be able to move on with her life. 

The conversation dwindles down and no one is really sure what to do next.

"So..." Stiles prompts. He is trying to hide how nervous Derek's staring has been making him, but he can't stop the way his heart thumps when their eyes meet.

"So, I think you're my mate," Derek states plainly.

Laura's eyes shoot to Derek and she takes in his serious expression which is locked on the human boy, Stiles. "Oh, shit," she gasps.


End file.
